


Of Mice and Make-Outs

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, there's a mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: A mouse pees on Kara, it's funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Head canon, Kara and Lena live together and Lena is scared of a mouse. Lena see a mouse and she starts to freak and tells Kara to get rid of it.  
> Which I replied to with:  
> I love it, but anon, Lena would not be scared of this mouse. Surprised? Yes, well, it moves very fast and erratically, anyone would be surprised by that.

“Lena? You okay?” Kara rounded the corner from the bathroom. Lena’d gasped and her heart was thumping in her chest.

Tiny feet ran over Kara’s foot.

“Huwah!” Kara yanked backward and ended up with her heel in the hallway wall. “Shoot”

“Kara, it’s just a mouse.” Lena snickered and moved cautiously around the kitchen island to try and spot the tiny animal. “Can you catch it?”

Kara looked up from extracting her heel and frowned, “I can travel faster than a jet, Lena.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Would you catch it for me, please?” The rodent skittered into the living room and under the plush love seat. “I bet it’s here for all the snacks you drop after all.”

Kara humphed and floated over to the couch. Lena leaned back and tried to catch Kara’s movements before, with truly blinding speed, the mouse was tucked carefully in Kara’s hand. The domestic shows of power were always fascinating for Lena. There was no end to the variety of ways Kara could use her abilities.

“It’s pretty scared, poor little thing.” Kara stepped over to Lena and screwed her face up.

“Kara?”

“It just peed on me”

Lena coughed into her hand and tried to contain her laughter. Kara pouted at her. Lena had to turn around and hunch her shoulders, Kara was much too cute.

She heard a whoosh and Lena turned around just in time for Kara to wrap her up in a hug. Lena didn’t startle much at Kara’s superspeed anymore, she just smiled and tucked her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“I dropped it off in the park. And washed my hands,” she splayed her hands over Lena’s back and Lena chuckled. “Do you really think my snacking is the problem?”

Lena almost snorted. The number of times they’d gone to bed with dirty dishes out or, her mother would have a conniption, eaten on the couches had increased exponentially since Kara had come to live with her.

She pressed a kiss to Kara’s neck and smiled. “I certainly didn’t have mice before you moved in with me.”

Kara pouted. Lena stretched up on her toes and pressed light kisses to Kara’s cheek, jaw, and mouth. “You’re not mad?”

“Mmmh, well,” Lena’s eyes slid shut and Kara turned to reciprocate Lena’s kisses. “It did bring about this impromptu make-out session.”

Lena could feel the smile crinkling over Kara’s face and she grinned. Kara leaned forward until Lena was almost bending backward in their kiss. Strong arms wrapped under Lena’s ass and lifted her.

Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat picking up again. She had an idea that it wasn’t because of fright or surprise, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
